Just Desserts
by Kasumi Rose
Summary: Three couples bond over the sweeter things in life. Germany/N.Italy, America/England and Japan/Greece
1. Tiramisu

Tiramisu

I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia all characters are copyright of Hidekaz Himuraya.

Ludwig sighed as he settled down for a well deserved rest. He pulled the _Collected Works of Goethe _from the end table by his couch and settled down into the soft cushions. He pulled on his glasses and began reading, drinking in the calm of the afternoon.

"Ludwig! Ludwig!" a familiar voice called

Almost immediately Ludwig tensed. 'There goes my peaceful afternoon' he thought. He got up and opened the front door.

"What is it Italy? And when did I give you permission to use my human name?" Ludwig asked warily

"Is it alright if I borrow your kitchen again today?" Feliciano questioned, oblivious to Ludwig's gruff tone.

"Sure, just try not to make a mess like last time," Ludwig consented

Feliciano then hauled a bag of ingredients to the kitchen. Ludwig ignored his instincts to follow and make sure nothing happened. Sighing, the German went back to his book. The words blended and blurred before his eyes. The warm soft cushions seemed so inviting. From the kitchen Ludwig could hear Feliciano lightly humming a tune. Before Ludwig realized it, he had fallen asleep. The German awoke sometime later. He yawned and realized that it was getting close to sunset. He jumped up a little, stressed that he had slept the day away. Then a sweet aroma wafted through the air.

'I left Italy in the kitchen' he realized

He rushed into the other room afraid of what he would find. Feliciano stood in the kitchen with an apron on. The counter was cleared and seemed to have been recently wiped off. Ludwig scanned the room for any out of place utensils or ingredients, but all seemed well.

"Ludwig! You woke up. I was beginning to think I should just go and wake you myself," Feliciano smiled

It was then that Germany noticed the muddy brown dessert in the baking pan cooling on the stove top. This was apparently what Feliciano had been working on.

"What's that?" He wondered lamely

" Ve-It's called Tiramisu. Last time you made me Black Forest cake; so, I wanted to make a special dessert for you too,"

"So you remembered that?" Ludwig asked feeling his face grow warm

"Yes, it was really good, but a little bitter. Anyways try the Tiramisu I think you'll like it.

Ludwig found himself a plate and spoon. He cut himself a piece and tasted it. The flavor was a mix of expresso, cream and cake. The texture was creamy and light.

"It's really good,"

"Really? You like it?" Feliciano asked

Ludwig nodded. He then found himself being tackled by the Italian.

"Ital-Feliciano!" Ludwig yelled

"Ludwig liked my dessert." Feliciano cheered

"Get off of me" Ludwig yelled

"Ve- oh right. Sorry" the Italian mumbled as he crawled back and stood.

Ludwig moved to take another bite out of the Tiramisu. Somehow he had managed not to drop the plate or the piece he'd been carrying. Italy pulled his hand away and bit Ludwig's piece.

"Sharing dessert with Ludwig makes me happy," he stated off-handedly

The German turned red and sputtered for a moment. In his mind he couldn't help envisioning feeding Tiramisu to Feliciano by moonlight. He went to the stove to hide.

"Anyways we can't have dessert before dinner. What do you want?" Ludwig asked, regaining his composure

"Pasta!" Feliciano cheered

Ludwig simply shook his head in an exasperated fashion. Although part of him couldn't help thinking that sharing dessert with Feliciano made him happy too.

The End

Alright this is the first of three one shots concerning international desserts. This is my first time writing Ger/Ita. I apologize if anything is off. Anyways so Tiramisu is one of my favorite desserts. Italian desserts are awesome in general, but I just adore Tiramisu. It's a layered Italian dessert made with cream expresso and lady fingers. I thought it would be a nice thing for Feliciano to share with Ludwig. Anyways thanks for reading, and included is a link to a tiramisu recipe in case anyone is curious.

.


	2. Apple Pie

Apple Pie

I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. All copyright belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

"Alfred," a voice called.

"Alfred!" the voice repeated more urgently this time.

"Hmmm? Oh Arthur, it's just you," Alfred replied absently

"What do you mean just me?" Arthur asked indignantly

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Alfred replied, coming out of his revelry.

"You've been spacing out a lot lately. What's on your mind?" Arthur wondered

"It's nothing. It's silly. Don't worry about it." Alfred answered hurriedly

The blonde American flashed a half convincing smile, and then got up from the table.

"There's definitely something wrong. He hasn't even touched his ice cream," Arthur noted

"Ah perhaps Alfred is simply feeling homesick," Francis suggested

"We have been in Europe for quite a while now. Also we've all been working hard at the meetings. There are a lot of friends we haven't been able to talk to, and lots of foods we haven't been able to get. I mean not that we don't like Europe, but you know," Matthew added

"Possibly," Arthur conceded

He glanced around the table at his dinner mates. Kumajiro nodded too and made a forlorn noise. Alfred returned, and the four nations all paid the bill for dinner. The waiters wished them a good evening as they left, but Alfred hardly seemed to notice. Arthur murmured his thanks and followed his lover out into the London night. Arthur and Alfred waved goodbye to Francis and Matthew as they separated for the evening.

"Bon nuit. My friends," the Frenchman called out

"Bye, Al. Bye Arthur," Matthew smiled

The North American brothers hugged quickly, and then Canada and France shuffled into the Friday night crowd. Arthur wrapped his green scarf around his neck and pulled on his gloves. Alfred zipped up his bomber jacket and pulled on his black gloves as well. London bustled around them, but Alfred was lost in thought and staring out into the distance. Arthur truly became worried when he nearly stepped out at the wrong time because he was watching the wrong side of the road.

"Be careful! Try to remember that in England cars come from the left," Arthur admonished

"Oh right, sorry," Alfred apologized

Soon they reached Arthur's house. Arthur had paper work to worry about, so he retreated to his study for a little while. His heart squeezed as he closed the door to the office, but he hoped he would finish soon. Alfred decided to shower and call it an early night. He seemed to be feeling better by the time they cuddled next to each other in Arthur's four poster bed, but Arthur could swear he had heard Alfred humming the Star Spangled Banner in the shower. The next morning found Alfred still listless and distant despite the gorgeous autumn weather outside. At this point the Englishman was truly worried.

"Homesick…" He murmured

Then he snapped his fingers.

"Alfred, I'm running out for a bit okay?" He called

Pulling on his coat, Arthur rushed off to a special grocery store and began gathering supplies. In a half an hour, he arrived home and quickly rushed into the kitchen as if he were going to lay siege to it. Alfred only stared after him with a puzzled look. The American immediately began running through his list of excuses to avoid eating Arthur's cooking. In the kitchen Arthur began pulling out his old pie pans. Then he began mixing the ingredients for the dough. Soon he had managed to make a crust. Arthur continued to work. Burning one pie and having to start over. However in his second attempt Arthur managed to pull out a golden brown piping hot pie from the oven. He placed it on the table to cool and went to find Alfred.

"Close your eyes," Arthur ordered

"Why?" Alfred wondered backing away slightly

"Oh just do it you git!" Arthur groused

"Fine," Alfred consented

He closed his eyes and let Arthur lead him into the kitchen. Whatever it was, Arthur seemed agitated, and Alfred realized that resistance would only make it worse.

"Okay open them," Arthur breathed

Alfred opened them and scanned the kitchen for the big deal. A golden brown pie sat on Arthur's kitchen table. The familiar smell sent another wave of homesickness crashing through Alfred's heart.

"You made a pie," Alfred said wearily

"Not just any pie-an apple pie," Arthur bragged

"I figured you might be homesick; so, I figured American comfort food would probably cheer you up," Arthur explained

They both stood there for a minute. The Briton glanced away shyly.

"Well, go on. Try it," Arthur urged

Alfred fished out two spoons from the silverware drawer while Arthur gathered two plates. Alfred cut himself a small slice and took a bite. There was too much cinnamon and the crust was somehow far too dry and crunchy. He kept his face neutral as he chewed and swallowed. He glanced at Arthur's hopeful face. Knowing that Arthur was trying to do something for him made Alfred feel unnaturally self conscious and unsure. One thing Alfred was sure of, though, was that Arthur had made an effort for him, and a hero always appreciated an honest effort. He put on what he hoped was a convincing smile.

"It's good, Iggy. Thanks for thinking of me," Alfred said

He put down the plate and hugged the Englishman, planting a little kiss on his forehead. Arthur smiled and began eating his piece too. Alfred just watched. Arthur grinned from ear to ear as he swallowed his own spoonful of pie. Alfred felt himself melt a little, and a warm feeling flooded his stomach. Alfred leaned down and kissed Arthur, tasting him slightly.

"Now, that apple pie really tastes like home," Alfred stated

Smiling, Alfred went to the fridge and got some milk, while Arthur tried to compose himself.

The End

Yes, I know the whole America and apple pie thing is cliché, but it just feels right. Poor Arthur, but at least he tries. Alfred has a rare moment of emotional insight and maturity. Yay!

Anyway here is a supposedly simple recipe for apple pie in case anyone feels like trying. /recipes/archives/002155old_fashioned_apple_

Thanks for reading.


	3. Taiyaki

Taiyaki

I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers. All Characters are the copyright of Hidekaz Himaruya

Kiku Honda frowned again as he studied his reflection in the mirror. Turning to the closet, he picked out another shirt. He pulled off the graphic tee that he was wearing and slipped on a light blue button up. Once he was completely dressed he turned around, and checked his reflection again.

_All right this looks good_ Kiku decided

A small part of him wanted to just wear his normal naval uniform, but this was a friendly visit and Kiku knew that his uniform would be too formal for such an event. It had taken him about twenty minutes to settle on the light blue button up and jeans. He wasn't normally this indecisive about his outfits, but today was an important visit. Heracles was coming to visit, and Kiku felt incredibly flustered at the thought of showing his friend around his home. Granted many of his European allies and acquaintances made Kiku flustered in their own way, but Heracles was different. The young Greek flustered him in a much more pleasant way. Kiku noticed that it was time to go. He quickly gathered his things and rushed to meet Heracles at the airport.

The young man ambled from the baggage claim wheeling a small piece of luggage. His jacket hung around his shoulders in the same fashion it always did. His dark brown eyes scanned the crowd and spotted Kiku. He waved cheerfully.

"Hey, Kiku" He called

Japan bowed to him.

"Welcome, how was your trip?"

"It was fine," Heracles answered returning the bow.

Both boys continued to chat about various things as they walked to where Kiku had parked his car and loaded Heracles's luggage into the trunk. Once the luggage was packed, Heracles and Kiku slipped into the appropriate seats. Kiku took a steadying breath and started the ignition. He watched for oncoming cars as he backed out of the parking space, and then they were on the way back to Kiku's home.

"Heracles-san, we're here," Kiku stated

He shook Heracles lightly to wake him as the Greek had fallen asleep during the ride.

"You must not have gotten much sleep last night," Kiku noted

"No, I guess not," he answered while stifling a yawn

Kiki pulled a lever to pop open the trunk. Heracles readjusted his jacket and left to gather his bags. After getting his keys and making sure the car was secure, Kiku followed the young Mediterranean into the house. Kiku's cat seemed to have sensed the Greek's presence and waited at the door to greet him. Heracles smiled and leaned down to pet the feline as he removed his shoes. It gave him an affectionate nuzzle and then wandered off. Heracles waited as Kiku stepped into his own slippers then, followed as his host lead him to the guest bedroom.

"I hope the room is to your liking,"

"It's fine, Kiku-san," Heracles smiled

The guest placed his bag down and stretched his arms out.

"Oh I almost forgot. For you," Heracles stated

He reached into his bag and pulled out a tin. Inside were pastries that resembled cookies made of thinly layered dough.

"It's Baklava, a really popular dessert in my home," Heracles explained

"Thank you," Kiku replied accepting the tin.

He went to place the gift in the kitchen and tried a piece. It was sweet, but not too much. Kiku decided he liked it. He then heard a noise at the door. Heracles stood at the kitchen entrance.

"I'm sorry, you're the guest. Is there anything I can get you or something you would like to do?" Kiku asked

"How about we go for a walk," Heracles suggested

"Well there isn't much of interest near here, but if Heracles-san wants to," Kiku consented

He grabbed his own jacket and the two of them wandered out into the afternoon sunlight. The cool wind brushed past them and sounds of children playing drifted to the two nations as they walked. Heracles strolled at a leisurely pace without much intent. The leaves were at the peak of their autumn colors so the path they followed was lined with bright yellows, maroons and reds. They reached the town and wandered past the shops. Kiku began telling stories about the town and various landmarks, but trailed off as Heracles did not seem to be listening. Kiku began to worry he was boring his guest already. Then he spotted a brightly colored stand. As if by some coincidence in the same instant Heracles's stomach made a gurgling noise.

"It seems you are hungry," Kiku noted

"A little snack might be nice," Heracles admitted.

Kiku slipped to the stand. He smiled to find it was a taiyaki stand. Now they were close enough to smell the warm cake batter and hear the pastries sizzle in the steamer.

"Welcome!" the owner of the stand greeted them

"Hello! May we have two taiyaki please?" Kiku asked

"Of course," the owner replied happily.

He plucked two fish shaped pastries from the cooling rack and placed them in a container. Then he handed the container to Kiku. Kiku fished out his wallet and paid. Then he offered the container to Heracles.

"Thank you,"

The Greek took one of the pastries and studied it for a minute. When Kiku took a bite out of his own fish Heracles followed suit.

"It's good." Heracles remarked

"It's called Taiyaki. It's made of red bean paste and cake flour," Kiku explained

Heracles nodded. They both finished the pastries in silence. As the two stood up to leave, Heracles leaned in close. Without warning he kissed Kiku slightly to the side of his mouth. Kiku responded by turning bright red and stammering.

"You had some paste on your cheek," Heracles explained grinning

They walked back home and Kiku prepared dinner. After words they both soaked in the hot springs under the stars. Heracles had once again grown quiet. Kiku decided he had enough of the distant behavior.

"Karpusi –san, do you like it here in Japan?" Kiku asked

"Yes, I like it very much. I like learning about your culture, Kiku" He replied

Kiku simply responded by blushing and tried to hide by submerging himself up to his just below his eyes. Heracles was not fazed and leaned down giving Kiku a kiss on his forehead.

"I especially liked sharing the taiyaki pastries," he added

Then Heracles found a towel and climbed from the hot spring. When Kiku's heartbeat settled he followed after. So far, the visit seemed to be going well.

The End

So this is my first time writing Greece/Japan. I apologize if anything seems off. Taiyaki pastrie, as Kiku explained, are in fact made of cake flour and red bean paste. Most notably they've been featured in the Kanon anime. I myself prefer cream filled obanyaki, but red bean paste is a really unique flavor. Taiyaki require special equipment to make at home; so, more than likely it's easier to just try finding a Japanese bakery. Anyways thanks for reading and here's a recipe just in case anyone really wants to try.

.com/japanese-recipes/taiyaki/

The Earlier Parts featuring America/England and Germany/Italy can be found at the following links

Part 2. .#cutid1

Part 1. .#cutid1


End file.
